


Silence

by Boffin1710



Series: Can't Drown My Demons, They Know How To Swim [39]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Cemetery, Character Death, M/M, Q is a Holmes, word of the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: Accepting a challenge from a sibling to come up with fics inspired by Dictionary.com's rod of the Day.See notes at the end for the Dictionary.com definition.





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsheTarasovich (natalieashe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/gifts), [00QEros (Dassandre)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dassandre/gifts), [springbok7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/springbok7/gifts).



The path was well maintained, lined with blooming iris of different hues. They were surrounded by other perennials that would bloom later, always making the pathway decorated with colour.   Scattered throughout there were hydrangeas and peonies of various colours. Numerous varieties of trees and foliage were tended by a groundskeeper and a staff that assisted him all year long making sure the area was accessible and beautiful at anytime one wanted to visit.   Not a word had been spoken to disturb the peaceful silence until the sound of footsteps stopped in front of the family mausoleum that dominated the main area of the grounds.    
  
“My Grandmère called it the Holmes sepulchre using old terms for it.  Her verbiage was always spotted substitutes words. It was just something one became accustomed to and the meanings of the words became second nature to me.”  He stopped staring up at the marble angels guarded the entrance looking more like avenging warriors than beings of comfort.    
  
“Some of my earlier memories of her were coming here with her so she could ‘visit’ with her family.  We came at least once a week. She would wander and chat or sit beside them. It was like listening to a one sided conversation on a phone that I couldn’t hear the other side.”   Q stopped for a moment eyeing one of the closer deep red peonies before plucking a blossom of of it.    
  
“I’d wander myself.  Gather stones, flowers, feathers and such.  I’m not sure to this day if Mother ever knew Grandmère and I came to visit so often.  She lies just on the other side now.” He gestured towards a grave marked by a small standing angel with its wings unfurled surrounded by dark purple lilacs in full bloom.    
  
Q stopped at a headstone just to the left of the mausoleum.  Dark exquisitely etched marble. He ran his hand over the top feeling the cold stone beneath his fingers drifting downwards to trace the engraving   
before coming to sit in the soft thick grass in front of it.     
  
“I suppose it’s my turn to now carrying on the tradition that Grandmère introduced to me so long ago.”  His face pressed against the cold stone.    
  
“Mémère... I like you to meet James.   James... this Mémère. I think you will like each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sepulcher (noun): a tomb, grave, or burial place.
> 
> “A clattering-rattling sound. A bony sound. Like the skeletons of long-dead men clawing their way out of a sepulcher.”  
> Dean Koontz, Phantoms, 1983


End file.
